The Runaways
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: Six kids who have nothing in common, except they all ran away from home. One by one they found each other. First it was just a few people to stay with so they would be safer if the cops showed up. But now it's a whole different story... T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Iggy was lying in the middle of the park, a mile away from his old house, the orphanage and the high school.

He was lying on his old sleeping bag, his arms behind his head, staring up at the stars.

Iggy was just falling asleep when he heard a light thud. He sat up and looked around.

"Hello?" he said, pushing his glasses up.

"I…I didn't know anyone was out here." A tall boy with an Irish accent said, dropping down from a tree.

Iggy fell back in relief.

The Irish boy picked his backpack up off the ground and walked over to Iggy. He towered over him.

"I'm Damian McGinty." He said, sitting criss cross in the grass, his backpack next to him.

"Iggy Larsen." He said, sitting up.

Iggy held his fist out to Damian. Damian punched it.

"Might I ask what are you doing out here? It's early winter, not the best time to be camping." He said, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I have…home troubles. I lived a mile or so down the road from here." Iggy said, trying to figure out what and what he couldn't tell this kid.

"So, you're a runaway?" he asked.

"Yeah." Iggy said. "What's your story?"

"I'm an orphan from Ireland all of sixteen years." He said, showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Why ain't you an orphan in Ireland?" Iggy asked, rubbing his cold arms.

"Because I was living on my own in Ireland. My parents kicked me out and I moved here." Damian said.

"Why the kick you out?" Iggy asked.

"A number of reasons." Damian said, pulling his jacket off and holding it out to Iggy. A gesture totally natural and involuntary.

Iggy stared at the black jacket, wanting to take it but not sure if he should. If he did, that would mean more then he was just cold. Right?

Iggy gave into the cold and grabbed the jacket.

"So, what's your story? Why were you kicked out?" Iggy asked again, liking the warmth of the jacket.

"I'll tell you mine if I hear yours first." Damian retorted pulling a knit hat on.

Iggy thought for a second. "Okay. Deal."

Damian nodded, waiting for Iggy to start talking.

"First off, I don't got a real home. I'm an orphan. Me and my little sister. Our parents were murdered. By who, I doubt we'll ever know. There are these kids from around the neighborhood, about a year younger then me, who pick on my little sister. She's autistic, and a really easy target. She doesn't fight back, she's weird, out of place. You know?"

Damian nodded.

"Well, I beat the shit out of them and they more or less left her alone. But Penny wasn't too happy about it. That's my social worker. After that happened, I was sent away to the orphanage here. For delinquent boys and assigned a parole officer." Iggy continued, not meeting Damian's eyes. "And, I'm tell you man. It fucking sucked there. Clearly, I'm not that big. I was an easy target, but I'm a fighter. Was constantly getting in fights. Not the best place. I needed a break for a while. I bailed. I'm just counting the days till I look eighteen so I can get a fake ID, get a house and get my little sister back. What's your story?"

"Longer." Damian smiled.

Iggy smirked and shook his head.

"Okay. I guess this started when I told my parents I liked singing and that I wrote my own shit. They don't approve of much creativity, think it's a waste of time. To get away from them, I usually hung at my girlfriend house." Damian smiled remembering the old days. "And we did what any teenagers would do. We fucked. She got pregnant. I told my parents. They were pissed, to put it lightly. Her parents forced her to get an abortion. Mine were happy and didn't really care that I was upset.

"I started hanging out with this guy I knew since I was little. We were best friends. And…he became my boyfriend. I'm not gay, just to clarify. I'm bi. Anyway…my dad was at a business meeting and my mom was supposed to be visiting her sister and the new baby. So I had Keith come over. We were in my room making out with the door open and both my parents walked in. They fucking freak out. Well Dad did. Screaming and yelling. Saying that they knew Keith would be a bad influence.

"Then they kicked me out. They gave me an hour to get what I needed. My dad set a timer. So I pack a backpack and a duffle of clothes, grabbed my guitar and went downstairs. My parents were in their bedroom, not wanting to look at me. I saw my dad's wallet on the counter. I grabbed his bankcard and all the money he had, which was close to two hundred euros. I screamed at them I was leaving. I saw Mom at the top of the steps as I was leaving. She was crying.

"After I left I headed to the bank and emptied mine and my father's bank accounts. I had a total of €280,00. Which was about $193,000. I spent a thousand on a plane ticket to Chicago. I didn't want to spend my money on a hotel or anything, so I spelt in the park in a tree. Which is a crime. I didn't know that. I got arrested, and when they learned I was minor they sent me to an orphanage a town over. I walked here yesterday cause I didn't like it. Yeah I got free room, and food. But I was surrounded by a million other kids."

"So you should still have a lot of money?" Iggy asked, knowing not to ask questions about the things he wondered.

"In my duffle in the tree. And I make money on the streets. It's easy. People down town are so willing to give money to a kid who can sing." Damian smirked. "I've almost made my plane ticket back."

"If you have money, why don't you just stay at a motel? They cheap, bruh. And you can always make the money back."

"Hold on. Bruh? What's that mean?"

"It's like bro and homie." Iggy explained.

Damian gave Iggy a confused look.

"Dude, man, friend, buddy, pal." Iggy continued.

"I got it. And I can't leave a paper trail. My mom probably already left dad, and they both have probably been trying to find me since I left a year ago. For different reasons of course."

Iggy opened his mouth to talk.

"I'll get to those reasons later on." Damian said.

Iggy's stomach growled loudly.

"But, until then. Let's get some food. Know any place good around here?"

"IHOP." Iggy said, standing up.

Damian nodded and stood up. He held out his hand for Iggy, but he refused. Damian curled his hand into a fist slowly one finger at a time and put it in his hoodie pocket. Iggy stood up and the two walked down the street together.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note. This will be a good story, but this is the story that Damian is bi in...as stated above. If you are offended by that or don't like it. I apologize. I just wanted to have Cameron and Damian in one story. It makes me sad to to think of Damian in the arms of a man instead of my arms. That's why he's bi and not fully gay. I would cry if he was gay. I hated making him bi, but I just loved the Dameron bromance on the Glee Project. But I didn't want him with Cameron on my Glee Project story, I have other ideas for him love wise in that story ;). So this story it is. If you don't like, you are not obligated to read it. I'm just saying I hope you do. It will be good I promise. That's all. <em>

_- Shelby_


	2. Chapter 2

Damian slid into one side of the booth and Iggy slid into the other side. Damian looked at the menu, knowing he wasn't very hungry. He was doing this because he always had a big heart, and it was very obvious Iggy hadn't had a good meal in a long time. Iggy was skinny, and not in the good way. His shirt was a size and a half too big on him and it didn't look that big in the first place. His jeans hung low in his hips, but his arms had muscle. His coffee brown eyes were red like he hadn't slept in days. His dark brown hair was messy and dirty and stuck up at odd angles. It reminded Damian of how his hair looked after he had messed around with Jessa, the night she got pregnant.

Iggy fingernails were bit down short and dirty. His jeans had dirt and grass stains on the knees and the butt. He wore fingerless leather gloves that he took off once he sat down at the table, a black shirt with a band Damian had never heard of and a dirty gray hoodie. He was drowning in Damian's black jacket. But, what surprised Damian the most was that Iggy smelt like soap and dirt, not week old sweat and dirty clothes.

When the waitress ordered Iggy ordered lightly a small stack of pancakes, two eggs and bacon, even though it was clear he wanted to order more. Damian just ordered coffee and a small stack of pancakes.

"You're nervous." Damian stated.

"I wouldn't say—"

"That wasn't a question." Damian cut him off, wrapping his cold hands around his mug off coffee, letting the hot liquid thaw them out.

Iggy looked down at his glass of Pepsi.

"How long have you been on the streets?" Damian asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Almost five months." Iggy whispered. "What about you?"

"Just over a month. How do you eat?"

"They have a farmers market at the Civics Center every Saturday, I got there and when the venders backs are turned, I grab a few things and peel out. I've gotten pretty good at it." Iggy smirked.

"You're gonna get arrested if someone catches you." Damian said, taking a drink of his coffee. It was still hot and burned on the way down. But Damian was still cold, so he welcomed the warmth.

"I won't get caught." Iggy retorted, finally looking back at Damian.

Damian raised his eyebrows, but didn't day anymore.

"How old are you?" Iggy asked, suddenly.

"Sixteen…why?" Damian asked.

Iggy shrugged. "You look older. You're voice is deep and freakishly tall. I would have never guessed sixteen."

Damian shrugged and the waitress came with their food. She set the plates in front of them and walked away. It was all Iggy could do not too inhale the food.

"How old are you?" Damian asked, putting a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Sixteen." Iggy said, forcing himself to eat slowly.

"You seem younger, like a tall fourteen year old." Damian said.

"Six months on the street with malnutrition, sleeping briefly here and there and constantly running will do that to a kid." Iggy explained.

They finished their food in silence. Damian paid the check and left a small tip of the waitress and they left.

"What have you been doing? I mean when you're on the streets?" Iggy asked as they walked along the winding road back to the park.

Iggy was walking along the edge of the sidewalk, balancing on the edge, proving he was really only a kid.

"I get by. I stay out of people's way. I'll go down to the courthouse where people eat lunch and play for them for a while, take that money, go eat a meal somewhere. Hang out at the library, read a few books in the corner away from everybody till I get bored or it closes, find a place to stay for the night. Wake up, repeat." Damian said, grabbing Iggy's arm and puling him away from the curb as a car sped by. "What about yourself?"

"All depends on the day. I spend a lot of the time in the summer running from the cops. In the winter I just look for places that are warm and free that I can stay from when I wake up to when I have to go to sleep. On Saturdays I go to the farmers market, steal what I can and hope it's enough to last me through the week. Most of the time it is. Unless the cops are heavy that day, then I'm lucky if I get food for that day. The cops tend to follow me around when I'm down there." Iggy explained, crossing the street. Damian followed. "I usually stay at parks, usually deeper in the trees to keep warm. Sometimes I sleep in the tunnels of the playground when it's windy. I'll stay on the closed in porches of houses that are for sale sometimes. If I'm lucky there will be furniture. I leave once the sun comes up. In the summer, I camp deep in the park. It's legal. It's just best to do it where not many people go, you know?"

Damian nodded, even though he didn't know. He had been staying the same place most of the time. In the tree line, up in a tree at the park. He had a good view and a good hiding spot up in the trees. As long as the animals didn't bother him, and they hardly did, he would get a good night sleep.

"Just out of curiosity, how much do you really have?" Iggy asked.

"Just over a thousand." Damian said.

"What did you spend it all on?" Iggy asked, climbing over the park's fence.

"I was mad when I got here. I blew through it. I went to an arcade, blew close to three hundreds bucks there. I went to a guitar store got a new acoustic, a ton of strings and picks, that was close to two thousand." Damian said, dropping to the ground. He landed wrong and felt the shock go up to his hips.

He straightened up and rubbed his legs before heading towards the tree line.

"I realized I like my old acoustic better then the new one so I gave it away. I figured, hey I got all this money, this guy needed a new guitar, I had a new one I didn't need. Happy birthday." Damian jumped up and grabbed a branch to the to the tree he was in earlier.

He pulled himself up and wrapped his legs around the branch. He swung up and was straddling the branch.

"Gonna come up?" Damian said, standing on the branch and putting his backpack with his guitar case and duffle."

"I'm not tall enough to reach." Iggy said. "Keep talking. You still have in the six digest of money. What else did you do with it?"

Damian dropped down from the tree and gave Iggy a boost, realizing he was a head taller then the other boy.

"I went around Chicago, buying some clothes and random things I didn't need. I bought this Rolex watch, which I really like. One of the few purchases I liked." Damian said, showing Nathan his watch. The face was silver, and the band was black leather. The twelve, three, six and nine were small diamonds.

"How much was that?" Iggy asked, admiring the watch. His dad had one like that, except it was all gold.

"Only two thousand." Damian laughed, realizing how ridicules that sounded. "Compared to some of the other watches that were that, this was cheap."

Iggy smirked; he knew exactly what Damian meant. His dad was about seven thousand if he remembered right.

"I got some clothes, like practical ones. Shirts, jeans, hoodies, the coat you're wearing. I went to a sports store and got a soccer ball, sleeping bag and a sports duffle for all my stuff and realized I was almost out of money. I had about two thousand left. That night I got arrested for sleeping in the park and you know the rest of the story from there." Damian said, climbing back up the tree. "The other about thousand I spent on food before I started playing."

Damian sat down in the fork of two branches that he usually spelt in.

"What do you do with your stuff during the day?" Iggy asked, sitting next to Damian in the fork.

"The storage shed over there. I pick the lock and hide what I won't need that day, most of the time my duffle in the duct. Not many people go in there do they?"

Iggy shook his head.

"You life hasn't seemed to easy, wouldn't it have just been easier to stay at the house?" Damian asked, straddling a thick branch.

"Yeah, I guess. But I fucking hated it there. At least at the orphanage I had Forrest."

"Forrest?" Damian asked.

"My sister's name, they were…strange. Iggy and Forrest. Where did they come up with that shit?" he laughed, leaning against the tree trunk. "Anyway, I hate the orphanage too, but, bruh, there I at least had _something_ to live for. I had someone else to take care of. I knew I couldn't runaway and leave her." Iggy's voice grew soft. "At the house…it was different. It was just me and the rules were tougher. It was easy to leave…I guess you wouldn't really understand that too much. Since you were an only child."

"I never said that. I just never mentioned my sister. She's seven. Lila is her name. And yeah I know what it's like to have someone to live for. I had a kid, remember. Me and Jessa, before we told anyone, we sat there and talked about getting a house and raising our kid. We talked about names and everything…" Damian smiled. "And I hated leaving Lila. She never went to our parents about most things. She would come to me about monsters in her closet or under her bed. Dad was a bit of a hard ass, and Mom was scared of Dad…I just know what it's like. It's late, we should get some sleep."

Iggy agreed and laid down across the base of the branches. Damian laid down on the branch, his legs dangling, using his arm as a pillow.

With full bellies and aching hearts, the boys didn't have much trouble falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian woke up and was surprised to see Iggy sitting where he was last night.

"Iggy. Wake up." Damian said, his voice rough with sleep. "It's time to go."

Iggy groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Damian. "You're not Uhura…that sucks."

"Well you're not Suzanne McCabe." Damian said, dropping his things to the ground. "You don't see me complaining."

"Who?" Iggy asked as Damian dropped out of the tree.

"Irish supermodel. She's an animal lover. Supports PETA. She would rather go naked than wear fur…for that ad, she was naked…I like her." Damian said, pulling at the front of his jeans wishing they were a little baggier.

"What's she look like?" Iggy asked, sliding out of the tree.

Damian pulled a picture out of his duffle bag. The picture was ripped out of a magazine, worn out where it was folded, wrinkled, and stained in places.

He unfolded it and handed it to Iggy. The girl in the picture was skinny, had blonde hair, and brown eyes. Her skin looked soft. She was sitting naked on the floor, legs positioned so nothing could be seen and her hand was covering her chest, just barely.

"Wow…she's beautiful." Iggy said quietly. He ran his fingers over the page. "…Dude, you didn't?"

"Not on the page, but to her, yeah." Damian admitted, taking the picture back.

"I would too." Iggy said, picking his backpack up.

"Let's go get some money." Damian said, grabbing his things.

He hid his backpack in the shed and they headed to the to the courthouse. It was chilly when they got down there. People were wandering around, heading to work.

"Is this legal?" Iggy asked, sitting down next to Damian on the cold cement statue base.

"It's not illegal." Damian said, cocking his head forward as he tuned his guitar.

Damian played some warm up songs, getting a few handfuls of change as people passes.

"So, Iggy…you sing at all?" Damian asked.

Iggy shook his head. "Not outside the shower."

"Hmm…dance?"

"I'm more of a bedroom dancer." Iggy said.

Damian rolled his eyes, not really sure what Iggy meant by that.

* * *

><p>Around lunchtime more people came out and Damian played more songs, singing along as he played. Iggy sat beside him, drumming on his thighs to whatever song Damian played.<p>

People mulled around, stopping to listen to them, drop some change, maybe a bill or two into the guitar case.

Damian was a natural performer, he could act, sing, play guitar, and piano, but for the life if him he couldn't dance. That never mattered to him though. He knew he could make it big if he tired hard enough.

Damian like to look at the people around him, where as Iggy refused to meet anyone's eye. Damian saw mothers with their children in strollers pass by and drop a few dollars into the case; joggers listening to iPods ignore them, businessmen and women eating fast food, or carrying take out from local restaurants stop to listen till the end of the song drop some money in and move on. Some people listened to a few songs, some showed up because there was a small crowd and just wanted to see what the commotion was about. But one girl stayed for many songs. She stood in Damian's direct line of sight, close to the edge of the sidewalk. She looked like she was supposed to be in school, but was ditching. She wore jeans ripped at the knee, dirty Nike Shox, a long sleeve black shirt with thumb whole, a dingy white t-shirt over that, fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, and a army green cargo vest. She had a backpack slung over one shoulder. Her hair was long and white blonde and hung down past her shoulders, most of which was covered by a red knit hat. She watched him play with great fascination, like she had never seen something like it before.

After the lunch crowd had left, she came closer. Damian could tell that her eyes were dark blue, and the way her lips were barely parted, and slightly chapped and puffed; she probably had braces.

"You're really good." She said quietly, hardly moving her mouth.

"Thank you." Damian said, looking up at her as she walked closer.

"You're Irish." She smiled, showing off a mouthful of purple and silver braces.

Damian nodded.

"Damian." He said, stilling playing a song.

"Hannah Mont-" she stopped herself before she finished.

"I'm Iggy." He put in from where he lay behind Damian.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Damian asked.

"Shouldn't you?" she retorted.

"No." Damian said.

"Then me either." She said, plopping herself down next to Damian.

Damian saw closer details about her. Her nails were clipped, dirty and bitten down. She had freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her eyelashes were long and her chest was small.

"Why aren't you in school?" Damian asked, setting his guitar in the case, over the money.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said.

"You're a smart ass." Damian said, standing up.

"Born and raised." She smirked.

"Come on, Iggy." Damian said, grabbing his things.

They headed down the street. Iggy pushed the button and waited for the light to change.

"Why are you stalking us?" Damian asked, not looking over his shoulder.

Iggy looked over his shoulder. Sure enough Hannah was standing a few feet behind them.

"I've seen you a lot, singer boy. This is the first time you've had him with you." Hannah said.

"I just met him." Damian said, crossing the street.

Hannah followed.

"Why do you sing on the street corner, working for a few bucks here and there. You could just get a job somewhere if your parents won't give you the money." Hannah continued.

"Look is there something we can help you with?" Iggy asked, spinning around.

Hannah stopped right before she walked into him.

"Iggy, no need to be so harsh. I'm guessing she's like us. Lost, scared and alone." Damian said, putting his hand on Iggy's shoulder.

"Who said I was scared?" he asked.

"You may not have, but your eyes did." Damian said, pulling Iggy back. "Eyes are the windows to the soul. You can lie your ass off and have everyone around you convinced, until they look in your eyes and see the truth."

"Are you a physiatrist or a nut job?" Hannah asked, putting her hands in the pockets of her mud stained jeans.

"Observant." Damian retorted. "We have enough money for some lunch…what do you want?"

"McDonalds?" Iggy asked, hopefully.

"Sure. Let's go." Damian said, heading up the street.

Hannah didn't follow.

"You're welcome to join us, Hannah!" Damian called over his shoulder as they crossed a street.

The boys entered McDonalds and stood in line. The door opened and Hannah walked in. She stood by Damian, holding gently onto the side of his jeans.

They all ordered a single burger, small fries and a drink. The girl behind the counter handed Damian his change and three cups.

Iggy stood in front of the drinking fountain mixing every soda in his cup. Hannah gulped down half her orange soda and refilled it. Damian laughed and filled his cup with Dr. Pepper.

Their order number was called. Damian got the food and found Iggy and Hannah sitting at a booth at the back of the restaurant.

He gave them their food and started eating. Iggy acted just like he had at IHOP last night, he sat with his shoulders hunched forward and his head down, taking small bites so he wouldn't over eat, constantly looking around, jumping whenever a loud noise was made and shrinking down in his seat when people walked by.

Hannah slouched back in her seat, like a student sitting in a boring class. She ate quickly and sipped at her soda, waiting for the boys to finish. She was relaxed and didn't care about anybody else in the restaurant.

"Damian, you're weird." Hannah said making Iggy jump.

"Why?" Damian asked, shoving some fries in his mouth.

"You eat your burger in a circle. While most people just eat straight into it…is that an Ireland thing?" Hannah asked.

"No, it's just a Damian thing." He said, finishing his burger.

"That's weird…" Hannah said.

"Iggy, you wanna get outta here?" Damian asked, throwing their garbage away.

Iggy nodded quickly and stood up.

"But it's old out there." Hannah said.

"You don't have to come." Damian said, heading for the door.

Once they were out of the restaurant Iggy relaxed. The door closed behind them and Hannah was standing beside Damian.

"Earlier, you said you thought I was one of you? What are you?" Hannah asked, as they headed towards the library.

"Homeless. Escapees." Iggy started.

"Absconders. Deserters." Damian continued. "Gypsies."

Iggy and Hannah gave him as confused look.

"It's an Irish thing." Damian said, opening the library door. "Abandonee. Could be fugitives."

"Also know as runaways." Iggy said.

"Why are you runaways?" Hannah whispered, as she and Iggy followed Damian through the shelves.

"I was kicked out." Damian said, grabbing a few comic books.

"Of Ireland?" she asked in surprise.

"Not exactly." Damian said, walking sitting down in a far off corner.

Iggy and Hannah sat down with him.

"I'm an orphan who didn't want to stay at the house." Iggy yawned.

"What's your story?" Damian asked.

"My dad used to beat me. He would come home drunk and beat my sister and me. He once made my sister drink hot sauce till she puked, and he made her keep drinking it. When I tired to stop her he threw me down the basement stairs and locked her in the closet." Hannah said, hugging her knees. "He would burn us with his cigar. Send up to find things that he lost and when we couldn't find them, he would beat up…I just couldn't take it anymore. I backed a few bags. Grabbed Maddie and the keys to my dad's motorcycle, he was down at the bar getting drunk. I smacked a helmet on her head and drove as to the state line dropped Maddie at an orphanage and kept riding. I sold the bike and have been wandering around this city for about a week now…what are your stories?"

Damian told his first, while he was flipping through a comic book. He zoned out, engrossed in his comic book, when Iggy told his story.

"That sucks." Hannah said, picking a book up.

"Yeah, I know…" Iggy said, stealing Damian's _Superman _comic.

"I was reading that." Damian said, snatching it back.

Iggy grumbled and grabbed a book of the shelf.


	4. Chapter 4

Iggy flopped down under a tree with Hannah beside him. Damian was going to get his duffle bag.

"It's too cold tonight to stay her." Damian said pulling his hoodie over his head and holding it out to Hannah.

"Now you're just in a polo, what are you gonna wear?" Iggy asked, shrugging out of Damian's jacket.

"Kept it for now." Damian said, waving the jacket away.

He unzipped his duffle bag and pulled a red hoodie out.

"So, if it's too cold…what are we gonna do?" Hannah asked, pulling the hoodie over her clothes.

The gray hoodie went down to almost her knees.

"Y'all ever break into a house before?" Damian asked, pulling the hoodie over his head.

"What are you talking about Damian?" Iggy asked.

"Follow me." Damian said, walking through the woods.

Iggy and Hannah quickly followed as it started raining.

They ran to keep up with Damian's quickened pace.

"What are we doing?" Iggy asked, grabbing Damian's wrist.

"If I'm correct, this house is for sale. It has a sliding door in back…I went to the open house once. Fully furnished. People got rich, decided to sell everything and buy all new. Three bedrooms, two bathroom, everything works." Damian listed off as he threw his bags over the fence.

He grabbed onto the gate and jumped over. Iggy jumped over and landed on his feet. Hannah jumped over the fence, but her untied shoelace snagged on a chain link and she fell onto her face.

Damian and Iggy helped her up. Once she was on her feet, Damian worked on taking the sliding glass door off. Five minutes later they were in the house.

"I don't know when we're going to be in a house next, so…showers, I'll do some laundry…we'll sleep in warm dry beds…" Damian said, dropping his things in the living room. "Draw all the curtains, don't turn on too many lights…stay quiet…that's it I think."

"Can I shower first?" Hannah asked, dropping her backpack on the couch.

"Yeah. Do you have any clothes to change into?" Damian asked.

"I have spare underwear, but that's it." She said.

Damian dug around in his duffle bag and pulled out a white t-shirt. "It's big on me, it'll be like a nightshirt."

Hannah took the shirt and headed upstairs. She opened door after door until she found the bathroom. She walked in and flipped the light on. Two yellow towels hung from the towel rack.

* * *

><p>Iggy sat down on the couch next to Damian who was flipping through the channels.<p>

"It's weird being in a house." Iggy yawned.

"Are you scared, Iggy? Living on the streets?" Damian asked.

"I'm terrified." Iggy admitted, pulling his legs up on to the couch. "Can't you tell?"

"I was just spitting shit my mom once said to prove a point. I knew you were scared; you're just a kid. And I saw the way you acted when we were around people." Damian explained.

"I'm done in the shower." Hannah said, walking down the stairs, towel drying her hair.

"Gone on, Ig. You're next." Damian said, hitting the boy in the thigh.

"Can I borrow some clothes to wear too? I have underwear." Iggy said, standing off and shedding the extra layers.

Damian tossed a shirt and pajama pants at Iggy.

Hannah slid down on the couch next to Damian, rubbing her arms.

"I turned the heat on, you should warm up soon." Damian said, putting a blanket around her.

Hannah yawned and leaned into Damian.

"You can sleep I don't mind." Damian said.

"I'm good…hey." She said, looking up at him. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"Fifteen." She sighed. "How often do you do this?"

"I hardly ever break into a strangers house…but I've broken into mine and my friends, plenty of times." Damian smirked remembering all the fun times he had had back in Ireland.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"I would forget my key so I would have to pick the lock, but I learned how to take off a locked sliding glass door first." He explained. "With my friend, they were usually home when I broke in. it would confuse them. I would just walk into their living room, sit down and start watching TV, they would come in. it was funny."

"Did you have a lot of friends back in Ireland?" she asked.

"Loads. But I had two people who I was always close to. Jessa and Trevor. They were my best mates. We would do everything together. We were always in the same class since first year. We were as close as friends could be."

"Then you got really close to Jessa and ended up pushing Trevor away in the process." she guessed. "Then you lost Jessa. Then you came here and lost them forever."

"Yeah." Damian said, emotionlessly.

"That would tear most people to shreds…you don't even look sad." Hannah said, sitting up in shock.

Damian shrugged and turned back to the TV.

The truth was it did hurt Damian. It hurt him a lot. But no matter how much he wanted to cry, not one tear would fall. He missed them greatly. He just wasn't one to be open with his emotions. To strangers, friends, family, even himself. The only people who ever say were Damian cry was Jessa when he couldn't see her and his eighth year teacher when he fell and broke his arm.

Iggy walked downstairs and flopped down on the couch, wet hair and dressed in Damian's clothes.

"You're turn." Iggy said, taking the remote out of Damian's hand.

Damian grabbed some clean clothes out of the duffle bag and went upstairs to shower.

* * *

><p>Damian gathered up their dirty clothes and threw them in the washer. He walked back upstairs and sat down on the floor in front of the couch.<p>

"Iggy." He said, running his fingers through his wet hair, giving himself a fo-hawk. "You know that my dad was a heartless douche bag, my mom was scared of my father. Hannah's dad was an evil, abusive jackass and I don't know about you mom. What were you parents like?"

"They were the best. We may not have a lot of things, but they made the best for me and Nymph." Iggy started.

"Wait…your sister's name is Nymph?" Hannah interrupted.

"No, it's Nymphadora. It's just easier to call her Nymph cause it's shorter." Iggy explained. "Our parents would give us the best they could. But their past followed them…Well Dad's past…and eventually…it got him and mom killed…Let's leave it at that. You might learn more in time…but…yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Iggy walked outside and sat down on the front steps. He used to live really close to here when he was little.

It was really late at night, the moon hung low in the sky.

A person was running down the street. Iggy froze. The person slowed as he approached the house.

"Are you lost, kid?" he asked, heading up the walkway.

"Just sitting." Iggy said, thinking he recognized that voice.

"Hey, Figgy." The boy said sitting down next to him.

"Hey Spamuel." Iggy said, not looking at his best friend.

"It's been a long time…you're parole officer called my house a while ago, to see if you were with me." Samuel said. "I figured you'd be around our old stomping grounds somewhere."

"Is that why you're here?" Iggy asked.

"Naw, I ran away too…got tired of my mom and five sisters. Fuckin' sucks man." He said.

"At least you have a family. As dysfunctional as it is, you still got one."

"I'm sorry man."

"It's cool. I'm over it."

* * *

><p>"Damian." Iggy said, nudging the sleeping boy with his foot.<p>

"Damian isn't available at the moment. Leave a message at the beep." Damian said, rolling over on the floor and pulling his blanket tighter around him. "…Beep."

"Damian, come on. Let's wake Hannah and get a move on. It's almost eight." Iggy said, kicking him lightly.

"Damn…I'm keeping this blanket. I like it." Damian said, standing up.

He looked over at a kid with white blonde hair with dark roots, thick eyebrows, and blue eyes. He had a ring in his left nostril. He was wearing a pair of green skinny jeans, red, white and black high top Nikes, a long sleeve white shirt, a blue hoodie and a black jacket. He was wringing a yellow beanie in his hands. A purple backpack sat on the floor next to his feet.

"You're colorful." Damian said, still half asleep. "Who are you?"

"That's Samuel. He's an old friend. He's like us. And now he's with us. Comprender?" Iggy said.

"Si. Buenos dias. Uhm…nachos." Damian mumbled, picking through his duffle bag.

"Nachos are American dude." Samuel said.

"I didn't take Spanish as a second language in school. I took Irish." Damian said.

"Irish is a language?"

"Yeah." Damian said, changing into a pair of jeans.

"Prove it. Say something in Irish." Samuel pushed.

"Buachaill ón Éirne." Damian said, pulling his shirt off.

"What'd he say?" Samuel whispered at Iggy.

"How should I know?" Iggy asked.

"I said I am a boy from Lough Erne. It's a place I visited a lot. It's in Northern Ireland."

"You said you were from Derry." Iggy retorted.

"This is true. I was born and raised in Derry. But my da, he had a house in near Lough Erne. We went there for summer holiday."

"Say more." Iggy said, fascinated by the fake sounding words.

"Buachailleacht bó, mo leo, nár chleacht mise ariamh." Damian said, surprised he still remembered the language so fluently.

"What's that mean?" Samuel demanded, leaning forward in his chair.

"It translates to a cowherd, my pet, I've never been accustomed to be." Damian explained, pulling his hoodie on. "Basically what that means is I've been accustomed to being a coward."

"Say more." Hannah said, from where she sat on the steps.

"No." Damian said, zipping his bag.

"I think we should leave this town." Iggy said, picking his backpack and Damian's guitar up.

Damian nodded in agreement.

"Where we gonna go and how we gonna get there?" Hannah asked.

"The trains." Damian smiled. "Follow the train tracks and jump on a train when it goes by. Did it all the time back in Derry. Once went all the way to Cork. That's pretty far."

They packed up their things, changed and headed out.

"Where are the train tracks?" Hannah asked.

Damian was about to answer when Iggy stepped up. "Follow me." he said.

Iggy broke into a run. Everyone followed. Iggy ran with grace though trees, jumping over roots, darting around trees and ducking under branches. Hannah was less graceful, her hair snagging on branches, but she never tripped of stopped running. Samuel was amazing flying around trees, jumping over fallen logs, like he had been his whole life. Damian was nowhere near as the others.

Iggy stopped at the railroad tracks, Samuel right beside him. Hannah showed up a few seconds later, her hair tangled with leaves in it. Damian ran out of the woods mud smeared on the knees of his jeans, left knee of his jeans torn, his knee bloody and muddy, and a cut on his cheek.

"Someone's not very graceful." Hannah teased.

"Shut up." Damian said, brushing leaves out of his hair.

"Shh." Iggy said. "A train's coming."

They walked along the tracks for a few minutes. The freight train rolled by them, going slow because a town was coming up.

"Come on." Damian said, breaking into a run. He tossed his bags into an open car and jumped on.

Iggy tossed his things up and Damian grabbed his hand, pulling him on to the train. They grabbed Hannah's wrists as Samuel slid into the car.

"Ouch." Hannah said, rubbing her wrists.

"Sorry," Damian said, standing up.

"Do that often?" a voice asked.

The four kids spun around. A boy was sitting on a high crate, leaning against the wall. He was wearing skinny jeans, suspenders, brown boots, a gray t-shirt and a black sweater. He had ginger hair and black thick frame glasses. A worn out backpack sat beside him.

"Used to." Damian said.

"Where's this train going?" Samuel asked.

The kid shrugged and climbed down the boxes.

"I'm Cameron Mitchell." He smiled. "Don't worry, I may be weird, but I wont hurt you."

Iggy nodded, his arm around Hannah, for her safety.

"I'm Damian." He said. "That's Samuel, Iggy and Hannah."

Cameron smiled at them and sat down in the door of the car, his legs dangling out. Damian sat down beside him.

"So, you got anybody?" Damian asked.

"Just me, myself and I." Cameron said, the wind blowing his hair. "My parents kicked me out a while ago. Been living here and there, doing what I need to do to get by."

"Why they kick you out?" Damian asked, smiling at Cameron.

Cameron smiled back. "I guess I wasn't the best kid in the world. I wasn't the worst, but I got into a lot of trouble. I got arrested a few times, expelled from school. My parents were pissed that I wasn't my older brother, who was perfect. They didn't like the way I decided to live my life…"

"What do you mean?" Damian asked, confused about what the other boy meant.

"My parents are religious…and I'm…I'm gay. Well bi. But they didn't see it that way. That was just another block that broke the establishment." Cameron shrugged. "But, since I'm only fifteen, I can't get a job or a house and there is no way in fucking hell that I was going to a foster home…so I've been wandering around, staying here and there, doing this and that. Eating when I can. But I've learned that I like the tracks better then anything else…get to see new places."

"I understand that. My parents kicked me out too." Damian said.

"They kicked you out of the country?" Cameron laughed.

"It was safer here then back in Ireland. I stole a lot of money from me da." He said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Why did they kick u out?"

"My girlfriend got pregnant. She had an abortion. They were happy. I wasn't. I started going with my best friend. Me and him were making out and my da walked in. he freaked out, my ma was okay with it. But my da…big man. Big, big man…kicked me. I got back at him by emptying his back account."

Cameron smiled at Damian.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late. The train will be stopping sometime later tonight." Cameron said. "Why don't you go to sleep?"<p>

Damian covered an already sleeping Hannah with his sleeping bag. Iggy curled up in the corner, and fell right to sleep. Samuel preached himself on the top of the crates and fell asleep.

Cameron settled down on the edge of the car next to Damian.

"You should sleep too." Cameron said.

"So should you." Damian said, pulling his legs into the car.

Cameron shrugged and moved closer to Damian.

"Cold?" Damian asked.

"I have more clothes and a jacket in one of the crates." Cameron said.

Damian put his arm around Cameron when he realized the younger boy was shivering. Cameron didn't object. Damian moved back away from the opening, and leaned against the crates, pulling Cameron with him. Cameron looked up at Damian, a smile on his face.

"What?" Damian asked.

"I want to try something." Cameron said, sitting up.

"What?" Damian asked.

"Don't get mad. Just let me try it okay?" Cameron said, looking at his hands.

"Okay." Damian said.

Cameron shifted positions and was facing Damian. Cameron leaned in and put his hand on the side of Damian's neck, his long thumb on Damian's cheek. He leaned in slowly and stopped, their noses brushing together. Cameron leaned in closer, pressing his lips gently against Damian's.

Cameron pulled away and sat back on his heels, biting his lower lip.

"Is that all you wanted to try?" Damian asked.

Cameron shrugged. "For now."

Damian smiled. Cameron smiled back and settled back down next to Damian. Damian wrapped his arms around Cameron and pulled him close, for warmth. Cameron cuddled up to Damian, wrapping his arm around Damian's waist and burying his face in Damian's warm, strong chest.

Soon he was asleep.

Damian listened to the sounds of the wind rushing past the doors and everyone's breathing. Hannah's whimpers, Samuel snoring, Iggy muttering while he slept, Cameron's deep steady breathes.

Damian sighed, wishing he could relax and take comfort in these people as much as they did with him and each other. Iggy had his arm protectively around Hannah, like she was his little sister. He held Cameron while he slept on.

He wished it was easy for him to trust people, but he just couldn't fully trust them, no matter how much he wanted to. He was always scared of letting his guard down and getting hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

"Does anyone know where this train is even going?" Samuel asked, staring at the rows of and rows of trees they were going by.

"Away." Cameron shrugged.

"Shouldn't we be getting off soon?" Hannah asked.

"We're about five minutes away from a town." Cameron said, leaning out the door. "WE should get off now and we can just walk into town."

"How are we going to get off?" Hannah asked.

"Tuck and roll." Samuel said.

Hannah's eyes grew wide.

"It'll be fine. You won't get hurt. Just lock your fingers behind your neck and roll. You'll be fine." Damian said.

They tossed their things out of the train car and one by one they jumped until it was just Damian and Hannah.

"Come on Hannah. You have to jump." He said, pushing her gently towards the door.

Hannah bit her lip.

"You'll be fine, you just have to jump." He said. "I can't make you. But your window is closing."

Hannah gripped the side of the car and looked at the ground passing below them.

"Hannah, I can't make you jump. But I would love if you came with us." Damian said, putting his hand on the side of her face. "You don't have to though."

He kissed the side of her head and jumped.

Hannah watched as he tucked his knees to his chest and hit the ground rolling.

"Why am I doing this?" she muttered.

She took a deep breath and copied Damian.

"Ouch." She whimpered standing up.

"You did it!" Damian yelled, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Yeah, I don't want to do that again. It hurt." She said.

Samuel, Cameron and Iggy were running to catch up with them.

"Bout damn time." Iggy laughed, handing Damian his backpack.

Damian rolled his eyes and started walking down the track.

"Where the hell are we?" Samuel asked, looking around.

"Let's go find out." Damian said.

* * *

><p>It took them about half an hour, but they finally reached the outskirts of a town.<p>

"Finally, civilization." Iggy said, as they passed a few old houses.

"I wouldn't get too happy just yet. We might be in a pretty bad neighborhood. Remember back home…the gangs and drug dealers lived in houses like these." Samuel said, nudging Iggy.

Damian looked around and reached into his duffle bag. Hannah glanced over at him. He was sliding something into the back of his jeans. She wanted to ask what he was doing, but didn't dare. She knew Damian and everyone was different, but she also knew what happened when she spoke out of turn.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired. We've been walking for hours." Cameron groaned.<p>

"Whining will get us nowhere." Damian said, draping his arm around his shoulders.

"It might bug someone enough to find us a place to sleep." Iggy pointed out.

"If it'll get you all to shut up, I know a place we can crash for the night." Damian said. "There is an old abandoned warehouse down by the river. We can sleep there."

The others smiled and followed Damian down to the river.

The reached an old brick building away from the rest of the town. A few windows were broken and boarded up. The front doors were made of steel and looked rusted shut.

"Great idea, Damian. How we supposed to get inside?" Iggy asked.

"Shut up and follow me." Damian said, walking around to the side of the building.

There were three garage type doors six feet off the ground on this side of the building.

"Shipping department." Damian said, walking down one of the ramps. "We'll be inside in a matter of minutes, we can sleep and nobody will bite anybody."

"I don't bite." Hannah growled.

"I do." Cameron smiled.

"Haha…how are we supposed to get the doors open?" Iggy asked, walking down the ramp.

Damian thought for a second. "Samuel…get on my shoulders. There will be a handle in the middle of the door, turn it all the way to the right and then half a way back. That should unlock it. Then just push up."

Damian knelt down and Samuel climbed on to his shoulder. He laughed when he pushed the door up.

"How do you know about this place?" Samuel asked, crawling into the warehouse.

"I've been in this town before." Damian said, looking over his shoulder.

They tossed the bags up into the warehouse. Damian helped them all through the door before pulling himself up. Damian shut the door, plunging them into total darkness.

"Follow me." He said.

They climbed up a set of steep stairs; their footfalls against the metal steps rang out through the warehouse.

Damian pushed open a door and flipped on a light. The room was windowless and there were a few dozen cots around the room.

"Everyone grab a cot." Damian said, walking over to a cabinet that hung on the wall.

He pulled two lanterns out and lit them. He set them on a table in the middle of the room and shut the lights off.

* * *

><p>"Turn the lights off." Cameron groaned.<p>

Damian shot up and looked over at the door, his hand behind his back.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you again, Damian." A girl smiled.

She was standing in the doorway. Her short, dark blonde hair was pulled back with a purple bandana. She had freckles sprinkled across her pale cheeks. She stood with an ode of confidence. She wore dirty red skinny jeans, a long black t-shirt, a black hoodie vest, an army green coat and black Jordan's.

"I'm full of surprises." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"You look well Gus." Damian said, sliding his hand into his front pockets.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked, pushing herself up. "Who's that?"

"Augusta J. Van Huston at your service." She said, bowing over dramatically. "What are you doing in my house?"

"So that's how you know about this place." Samuel chuckled, checking Augusta out.

"Hey, Rainbow Brite. My eyes are up here." She snapped, pointing to her piercing green eyes with a fingerless gloved hand.

Samuel rolled his eyes and laid back down.

Augusta flipped the lights off and laid down on the cot next to Samuel's.

"What brings you back here?" she asked Damian.

"Riding the rails. Needed a place to rest for a few days." Damian said.

"I see you got yourself a little posse." She teased.

"Hannah, Samuel, Cameron and Iggy. My new family." He drawled. "I'd like you to be part of this one, Gus. I've missed you."

"I'm a drifter. I was born to walk alone." She said coldly.

"That's not what you said last time." Damian said.

"We'll talk in the morning." She said, rolling over.

* * *

><p>"Damian." A voice whispered in the dark.<p>

"Hmm?" Damian groaned.

"I can't sleep…can I lay with you?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." Damian said, rolling on to his side.

Cameron laid down on the cot beside him. Damian wrapped his arms around Cameron's skinny shoulders and pulled him close.

"Feel better, baby?" Damian asked sleepily.

Cameron nodded, burying his face in Damian's chest.

"Good. Now sleep." Damian said, kissing Cameron's forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_I've always pictured Damian as the sweet, romantic type. Ever since I first saw him a few years ago, he never striked me as one to be mean or harsh when it came to relationships. He always seemed like the one who would constanly be making sure his girl is okay, and do anything for her. Which...now that I think about it, that information to you is irrelevent right now. But as Damian and Cameron's relationship progresses, you shall see what I mean._

_We only have on more girl to go before all the main character's have been introduced. I will give you more back ground on everybody (VIA FLASHBACKS! I love flashbacks) in the next chapter._

_What are y'all thinking of the runaways (the characters, who are runaways, not the story, well the story too...) so far? Do you like them? Let me know._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	7. Chapter 7

"This place is pretty cool." Hannah said, looking at her cards.

"I've made it like home…" Augusta said, setting the deck of cards down. "Been here for over a year."

"When did you meet Damian?" Iggy asked, sorting his cards.

"He left about six months ago. We lived together for a few months. He tried to get me to go with him…" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Why didn't you?" Cameron asked from across the room.

He was sitting on a cot messing around with Damian's guitar, while everyone else sat in chairs around the table playing cards.

"I don't know. Something was telling me I had to stay here. I've helped a few more kids since then." She shrugged.

"Gimme two." Damian said, dropping two cards face down on the table.

Augusta dealt him two cards.

"So what's your story, Gusta?" Samuel asked. "Gimme one."

"That's for me to know," she said, dealing him a card. "And for you to possibly find out."

"She's pretty private." Damian laughed. "I had to know her for a week before I got her name."

"So what did you call her?" Iggy asked. "Gimme three."

Augusta dealt him the cards.

"I didn't. We didn't really talk. We just sort of lived here…like two roommates who had nothing in common." Damian recalled.

Hannah's stomach growled loudly. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Augusta shook her head. "I wasn't expecting people…"

She pushed away from the table.

"I'll go. I remember where the homeless shelter is. I'll get a few days worth of food and be back in about an hour. Don't wait up." Damian joked, standing up.

* * *

><p>"Thank you ma'am." Damian mumbled, talking the box from her.<p>

The box was heavy, filled with two days worth for food for three people. Cans of vegetables and fruits, two loaves of bread, jars of peanut butter, a jar of applesauce, boxes of mac'n'cheese, bottles of water and boxes of juice.

Damian was a little surprised how much food that they had managed to fit into such a box no bigger then a printer.

He walked out of the homeless shelter and almost tripped over a little girl. She was sitting along the side of the building next to the homeless shelter, her legs stretched out in front of her. She was wearing a white hoodie, dark jeans, and red, green and white Jordan's. She had a blue camouflage backpack sitting beside her. She had a black beanie pulled down to her big blue eyes. Her hair was light brown, very straight and flowed past her shoulders.

She looked up at Damian. She had dried blood under her slightly swollen nose, a cut on her lip and a black eye.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked.

"My eye hurts. And so does my nose. My lip too." She said solemnly.

"Where are you parents?" Damian asked.

She shrugged.

"Where do you live?"

She shrugged again.

"What's your name?"

"My name?" she asked.

Damian nodded.

"I don't remember."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven." She said.

"What else do you remember?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm not wanted…they left on the side of that road." She pointed to the street beside the stores.

"Who is _they_?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Would you like to come with me? I can clean you up, get you something to eat, a place to sleep." Damian said.

"Okay." She said.

Damian stood up and balanced the box on his hip. He helped the girl stand up and picked up her backpack. She slipped her hand into his.

"What am I going to call you?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Target." He said.

"Okay." She said.

* * *

><p>Damian helped Target climb into the warehouse and led her up to the bedroom. Everyone was still sitting around the table playing cards; Cameron had taken his place.<p>

"I got food." Damian said, shutting the door.

"And a child." Cameron said, nodding at the girl who didn't even come up to his shoulder.

"What's her name?" Augusta asked.

"I call her Target." Damian said.

"Why?" Augusta asked.

"She doesn't remember her name and I found her outside of Target." Damian said, dropping the box on a cot.

Iggy and Hannah dove on the box.

Damian sat Target down on the cot beside his and started cleaning the blood off her face with a warm washcloth.

* * *

><p>"You're not one to leave people behind are you?" Cameron asked.<p>

Damian shook his head.

The two had climbed up on to the roof after everyone else had fallen asleep. The town was lit up a few miles away. Police sirens could be heard.

"It's not the best of towns." Damian said, wrapping his arms around Cameron's shoulders. "I'm hoping to leave soon…just as soon as I convince Gus."

"Damian?" she asked, turning around and putting his arms around Damian's waist.

Damian raised his eyebrows waiting for Cameron to ask his question.

"Why…why do you…well first you found Iggy, then Hannah. Then Samuel and me. Now Gus, even though you already knew her. Now Target…why do you…"

"Stay with ever runaway I meet?" Damian finished for him.

"Yeah." Cameron said.

"I was deemed a lost cause by my parents after they kicked me out. I was forgotten about, I was unwanted. I hated it. I was on my own for a long time; I was okay with it and good at surviving. I just never wanted someone to have to go through all the shit I went though…orphanages, jail, countless parole officers, street fights, stealing, living on the streets not know what tomorrow will bring…I just meet people, like you guys, and get attached quickly, because we have things in common and if something were to happen that I could have stopped…" Damian trailed off.

"I get it." Cameron said.

Damian nodded looking down at Cameron.

Gunshots rang out not to far away. Damian dropped down, pulling Cameron with him.

"Let's go back inside." He said.

They walked back inside and to the bedroom. Everyone was still asleep except Target. She sat on her cot, covering her ears.

Damian pulled away from Cameron and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She whined and looked out the window.

"Oh, the gunshots. They can't hurt us here." Damian said, picking her up and hugging her. "I promise. As long as I'm around, you'll never get hurt."

Target nodded.

Damian laid down on his cot, with Target lying on top of him and held her close. Cameron laid down on his side next to Damian. Damian wrapped his arm around Cameron and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Yeah...I liked it. I liked Damian's reason for why he never left anyone behind. I didn't plan on writing that, it just happened._

_I am going to say this now. I named her Target because when I first started writing this (like a year ago) I watched _Resident Evil: Afterlife _I think that's the one it was. And there was a girl named Kmart, because that's where they found her. I was like, I love that idea. So I used decided to use it in this story. You guys like that idea, or does it just make me seem weird?_

_I think Target's story will be the hardest to write, because...she hasn't told me yet, same thing with Gusta's. I'll explain what I mean there. I make the chracters in my head and they basically sit beside me and talk to me while I write. (It sounds crazy, I am very aware.) And Target...she doesn't know her story, and Gusta, even though I've known her for a year, won't tell me just yet. She said "it's not the right time."_

_So...yeah. There will be some drama soon. And unexpected things surface._

_Let me know what you think. Rewview._

_Thanks!_

_- Shelby_


End file.
